halofandomcom-20200222-history
Traxus Factory Complex 09
Traxus Factory Complex 09 was a Traxus installation in Voi, Kenya on Earth. Companies such as Fueder Construction, Sinoviet, and COBB Industries also worked at Complex 09. Factory Complex 71 was located nearby. During the Battle of Voi, the factory was occupied by Covenant Loyalists. The complex was then retaken by a UNSC counter-attack, led by John-117.Halo 3, level The Storm Shortly afterward the complex was overrun by Flood from the Flood-controlled Indulgence of Conviction that crashed in a nearby lake bed. Soon after, the entire region was glassed by the Swords of Sanghelios Fleet of Retribution. History The facility was originally involved with shipments to the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator, and had extensive port facilities for ships to transport cargo to the coastal city of New Mombasa where the elevator was based. After the elevator fell in the Battle of Mombasa, the shipment warehouses were soon abandoned.Halo 3, level Foundry Known sections of the factory complex included the primary Sections 01 and 02, as well as several other sections, including K2433, K434, K435, K436 and K437. In the Battle of Voi during the Battle of Earth in November 2552, the factory was attacked by Covenant Loyalists. The small defending contingent of UNSC Marines was wiped out and most of the complex was occupied by the attackers, who constructed an Anti-Aircraft Battery on a nearby hill and deployed multiple Anti-Aircraft Wraiths to the lake beds beside the facility. In the ensuing UNSC counterattack, SPARTAN-117 and Thel 'Vadam, along with a small squad of Marines and surviving civilian workers, fought through the Factory Complex to take out the Loyalist anti-air defenses in Voi. A small Marine outpost was located in Section 01 of the complex. It contained 8 Rocket Launchers and four Mongooses, and was defended by a turret. A small squad of Marines defended it from the south end, while the rest prepared to assault the nearby Anti-Aircraft Wraiths with their heavy weaponry and Mongooses. The section came under heavy attack from a War Chieftain and his squad of Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and Unggoy. Just before the Marines ran out of ammo, SPARTAN-117, having taken out the Anti-Aircraft Wraith to the south, attacked and killed the Covenant forces in the area. A Phantom then unloaded several dozen Yanme'e through the destroyed skylight on the roof, but they weren't enough to stop the Spartan. In this section, Cortana messaged Master Chief with "I have defied gods and demons." All the Marines then mounted up and attacked the Covenant forces on the northern lake bed along John. After clearing Section 01, they pushed through Sections K2433, K434 and K435 filled with Covenant Loyalists. In Section K436, a group of civilian factory workers with M6G Magnums helped the Marines kill the Brutes attacking them. In Section K437, a Mgalekgolo pair attacked the Marines and killed many factory workers. After the Flood landed on Earth, SPARTAN-117 and Thel 'Vadam fought their way back through the same sections en route to the crashed, Flood-infected . The Flood were pursued by a Covenant Separatists fleet, led by Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum aboard the Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent. The fleet reverted from slipspace above Complex 09 and deployed Sangheili against the Flood in the surrounding environs. However, the outbreak could not be contained and Rtas 'Vadum opted to glass some of the African landmass, including Complex 09, to prevent the Flood from spreading further.Halo 3, level Floodgate Trivia *Traxus Factory Complex 09 is also the site of the Halo 3 multiplayer map, Foundry. Foundry appears to be located along the edge of the complex, against a body of water; across this body of water, another complex (Factory Complex 71) can be seen. *Section 434 is a possible reference to 434 Kirkland Drive, the street address of Bungie Studios. Gallery File:Voi 2.jpg|John-117 advancing through the factory. File:Voi 3.jpg|A Covenant Anti-Air Wraith in a lake bed beside the facility. File:DJC-The Other Cplx..jpg|Factory Complex 71, visible from the edge of Complex 09. Appearances *''Halo 3'' Sources Category:UNSC Category:Places Category:Traxus Category:Earth Category:Halo 3